Tetap Seperti Ini
by Neary Lan
Summary: Mai sedang bosan di kantor. Tiba-tiba John datang mengajaknya jalan-jalan atas izin Naru. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati jalan-jalan tersebut hingga ketika berada di taman John mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Mai terkejut.


Salam kenal!

Saya adalah author baru di fandom ini. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Ghost Hunt, untuk itu saya minta maaf apabila ceritanya kurang menarik dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat dalam fic ini.

Saya harap para readers dapat menikmatinya, untuk itu saya ucapkan selamat membaca!

* * *

_Aku selalu berada di sekitarmu_

_Memperhatikanmu, mengawasimu_

_Selalu ingin melihat wajahmu, senyumanmu_

_Di saat pertemuan singkat kita_

_Tetapi kenapa aku merasa kamu tidak melihatku_

_Menyadari keberadaanku, kehadiranku_

_Kenapa tidak ada arti lebih yang kamu berikan padaku_

_Kenapa kamu hanya menganggapku sama dengan yang lain_

_Jantungku selalu terasa nyeri jika melihatmu dengan orang itu_

_Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kamu selalu ingin berada di dekatnya_

_Tidakkah lebih baik kamu melirik padaku dibandingkan dia_

_Apakah kamu tahu lubang kesakitan yang ada di hatiku ini

* * *

_

_**Ghost Hunt**_

_**Shiho Inada & Fuyumi Ono**_

_**Tetap Seperti Ini**_

_**Neary Lan

* * *

**_

Saat ini sedang musim dingin. Dengan musim yang seperti ini bukanlah ide yang baik untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Angin musim dingin yang bertiup bila menyentuh kulit seakan seperti ditusuk jarum, maka dari itu perlu berpakaian yang tebal jika ingin keluar. Walaupun sudah berlapis-lapis pakaian yang dikenakan untuk membungkus tubuh namun, tetap saja tubuh kurang mendapatkan kehangatan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain berada di dalam rumah sambil menghangatkan diri di dalam pemanas dan minum teh hangat.

Hal itulah yang juga sempat terlintas di dalam kepala Mai Taniyama. Hari ini ia sempat berpikir untuk tidak masuk kerja dan memilih untuk berada di dalam rumah. Namun, dorongan hatinya yang selalu membisikkan nama seseorang yang disukainya membuat kakinya memilih untuk melangkah menuju Kantor _Shibuya Psychic Research_. Kantor penelitian fenomena gaib yang juga disingkat SPR ini dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan sejuta kata pedas yang selalu terlontar dari mulutnya, Kazuya Shibuya, atau yang biasanya dipanggil Naru. Maka, di sinilah saat ini Mai berada.

Mai sedang membuat teh di dapur. Sambil menyeduh teh sesekali matanya menatap ke luar jendela. Meskipun tidak merasakan secara langsung cuaca di luar, tetapi Mai tahu bahwa angin sedang bertiup cukup kencang. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang semakin merapatkan mantel-mantel mereka. Melindungi diri dari tiupan angin musim dingin. Mai telah selesai menyeduh teh buatannya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja dari bos muda pemilik Kantor SPR.

Pintu ruangan si pemuda yang penuh misteri itu telah terlihat di hadapan Mai. Dengan jemarinya Mai mengetuk pintu tersebut. Suara dingin dan datar milik si pemuda terdengar oleh Mai yang menandakan ia boleh memasuki ruangannya. Mai membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Kazuya Shibuya alias Naru sedang membaca beberapa dokumen yang tak pernah sedikit pun lepas darinya. Matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari dokumen-dokumen tersebut untuk setidaknya menoleh sedikit pada Mai. Namun, tampaknya Mai telah terbiasa dengan sikap bosnya itu. Mai berjalan mendekati meja kerja si bos muda.

"Ini tehnya, Naru," kata Mai sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di meja.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang dilontarkan oleh Naru. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya membalikkan lembar halaman dari dokumen yang dibacanya. Matanya tampak serius menelusuri kata per kata dalam dokumen yang diketahui berbahasa Inggris tersebut. Mai tetap diam sambil menatap wajah tampan bosnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengetahui bahwa seorang Mai Taniyama, gadis pelajar SMU berumur 16 tahun yang juga kerja _part-time_ di SPR menyukai Kazuya Shibuya alias Naru, pemuda misterius yang tampan, pintar, narsis, bahkan seorang bos muda dari pemilik kantor bernama _Shibuya Psychic Research_ atau SPR di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun.

Mai mendesah ketika melihat Naru yang tidak memberikan respon apa pun terhadapnya. Tidak banyak kata-kata yang ingin didengarnya dari mulut si pemuda selain mengucapkan "Terima kasih", setidaknya hanya itu yang diinginkannya. Namun, berapa kali pun Mai berpikir suatu saat Naru akan mengatakannya, hal itu menjadi terdengar sangat mustahil. Seharusnya ia tahu dan sudah merasa terbiasa dengan sikap menyebalkan Naru. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia terus memiliki harapan tersebut. Terdengar konyol, namun berarti baginya.

_Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun? Apa ucapan "Terima kasih" begitu berat untuk diucapkannya? _Batin Mai bersungut-sungut. Hal yang selalu sama dipikirkannya.

Naru menyadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak mengangkat kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruang pribadinya tersebut. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di hadapannya ia bertanya, "Mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri di situ, Mai?"

Mai tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap kesal wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya. Mai mengepalkan tangannya. Tampaknya waktu untuk berdebat mulut telah dimulai.

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak boleh berlama-lama di ruanganmu?" tanya Mai.

"Karena ini ruang kerjaku yang sangat pribadi. Tidak kuizinkan siapa pun termasuk kamu," kata Naru tenang. Ia membalikkan lagi lembar halaman dokumennya.

"Tetapi Rin boleh berlama-lama di sini. Kenapa aku…"

"Itu karena aku membutuhkannya dalam pekerjaanku. Seharusnya kamu tahu apa tugasmu dan silakan keluar dari ruanganku," ujar Naru lagi.

Mai mengembungkan pipinya. Ia tahu berdebat dengan Naru tidak akan membuatnya menang. Sama sekali tidak ada bahkan kemungkinannya bisa dikatakan nol persen.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' padaku. Permisi," dengus Mai sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Naru.

Mai menutup pintu kerja Naru dengan keras. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika Naru akan memarahinya karena telah membuat dua kesalahan. Kesalahan pertama adalah ia menutup pintu dengan keras dan yang kedua adalah membuat keributan sehingga mengganggu ketenangan dan konsentrasi Naru. Kali ini Mai benar-benar kesal dengan Naru. Sepertinya bukan kali ini saja tetapi hampir setiap hari. Tidak ada satu hari pun Naru tidak membuatnya kesal, baik dari sikap maupun perkataannya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu semarah tadi karena ia mengenal Naru memang seperti itu dan perlahan-lahan telah menjadi terbiasa.

Terkadang Mai sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertahan untuk berada di dekat pemuda itu. Satu atap dengannya dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Menjalani pekerjaannya di kantor yang terlihat membosankan dengan pemimpin yang beraura misterius dan dingin serta tangan kanan dari si pemimpin yang juga sangat pendiam dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap layar monitor di hadapannya. Lain halnya jika ada kasus, maka Mai akan berada di dekat Naru dalam waktu yang lama hingga kasus berakhir. Meskipun selalu berada di dekat Naru, Mai selalu merasa Naru tidak tersentuh olehnya. Mai memang menyukai Naru sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolahnya dulu. Ia tahu pemuda itu memiliki watak yang sulit untuk dihadapinya. Tetapi ia menyukainya dan sangat menyukainya.

Mai duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk melupakan hal yang selalu terjadi tersebut. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela. Tidak ada pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat, namun matanya tetap menatap ke luar. Tatapannya perlahan-lahan menjadi kosong. Mai menghela nafas, ia merasa bosan. Sudah lima hari ini tidak ada seorang pun klien yang datang ke Kantor SPR. Teman-temannya yang selalu membantu SPR seperti Biarawan, Ayako, Masako dan juga John tidak terlihat datang ke Kantor SPR. Itu wajar mengingat mereka datang jika hanya ada kasus. Tetapi, terkadang sesekali Biarawan atau Ayako datang hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung yang mana membuat Naru marah karena merasa kantornya seperti diubah menjadi cafe. Seandainya pun Naru marah mereka tidak mempedulikannya dan saling bersenda gurau. Setidaknya menghilangkan rasa kebosanan Mai.

"Huaah, aku bosan," ujar Mai sambil menguap. "Kenapa tidak ada klien yang datang? Biarawan, Ayako, dan yang lainnya juga tidak ada datang kemari lagi. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tidur di rumah saja daripada harus kesal dengan sikap Naru terus. Uh, Naru benar-benar menyebalkan, aku kesal sekali padanya," rutuk Mai, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

_Tetapi, walaupun dia menyebalkan aku sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Yah, tadi aku memang mengatakan lebih baik diam di rumah daripada kemari. Hanya dengan bekerja di sini aku bisa melihatnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih banyak mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Tidak Naru, tidak Rin, sama-sama suka mengurung diri. Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Kalau begini aku 'kan jadi bosan dan tidak ada teman untuk bicara._

"Ah, siapa saja tolong datang kemari dan temani aku!" teriak Mai sekerasnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Naru terbuka dan si bos hanya memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan kekesalan. Naru menatap tajam Mai yang duduk diam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis berambut cokelat pendek ini sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kamu berisik sekali, Mai. Konsentrasiku jadi terganggu," kata Naru ketus.

"Ma, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Mai, ia mencoba tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar keributan lagi," perintah Naru. Ia menatap Mai sesaat sebelum menutup pintu.

"Huft, untung saja." Mai mendesah lega. "Huh, Naru benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau saat ini aku benar-benar bosan? Naru bodoh! Bwekz!" ejek Mai, ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek pintu ruang kerja Naru seakan-akan itu adalah Naru sendiri.

Mai kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia mendesah panjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kantor yang sama sekali tidak ada menarik-menariknya untuk dilihat. Lama menatap atap membuat Mai menjadi melamun. Tiba-tiba pintu kantor terbuka yang menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Mai langsung bangkit dari sofa untuk menoleh ke arah tamu yang datang.

"Selamat siang," sapa tamu yang berkunjung tersebut.

Mai terkejut ketika melihat tamu yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Seorang pemuda asing yang bisa dikategorikan tampan, namun sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan manis atau imut dengan rambut pirang bergelombangnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru sangat indah terlebih lagi senyum manis yang selalu terkembang di bibirnya.

"John!" seru Mai ketika melihat kedatangan si pemuda asing.

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek tersebut menghampiri si pemuda asing yang ternyata adalah John Brown. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang diketahui seorang _Exorcist_ muda berlogat Kansai ini hanya tersenyum melihat Mai yang tampak senang melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa kabar, Mai?" tanya John.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Kamu sendiri?" balas Mai.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja."

"Ah, senang rasanya melihat kedatanganmu, John. Ayo, silakan duduk."

Mai mempersilakan John untuk duduk. John meletakkan mantelnya di gantungan di samping pintu, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa. Mereka duduk bersama di sofa tersebut. Tiba-tiba Mai bangkit berdiri lagi.

"Ah, kamu mau minum apa?" tanya Mai berseri-seri.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Mai."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, justru aku senang sekali. Kalau begitu kamu tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh," ujar Mai sebelum berlalu menuju dapur.

John hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian Mai muncul dengan nampan berisi cangkir teh yang masih hangat. Mai meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut di depan John. Mai benar-benar terlihat senang sekali, sejak tadi senyum di wajahnya terus mengembang. Padahal sejak tadi ia selalu merutuki kebosanan yang melandanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena kedatangan John membuatnya lepas dari rasa kebosanan tersebut.

"Sialakan diminum," ujar Mai.

"Iya, terima kasih." John menyeruput tehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kamu kemari? Ingin membicarakan kasus dengan Naru, ya?" tebak Mai.

"Tidak, kedatanganku kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus," jawab John, ia meletakkan cangkir teh di meja.

Mai menatap John bingung, sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum melihat kebingungan Mai. John menatap mata cokelat Mai yang menanti penjelasannya.

"Aku hanya sekedar berkunjung saja. Ng, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku datang untuk menemui Mai," ujar John ragu-ragu. Ia menggaruk pipinya canggung.

Mai mengerjap mendengar penuturan John. Pemuda pirang berlogat Kansai itu sedikit canggung ketika Mai menatapnya serius. Seakan-akan ada tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Mai. John mencoba tersenyum sebisanya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja rasanya baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang lain yang ingin bertemu denganku. Biasanya kebanyakan orang ingin bertemu dengan Naru untuk membicarakan kasus," kata Mai tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu," gumam John.

"Hm, tetapi tidak biasanya kamu datang kemari hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung. Apa kamu benar-benar tidak ada keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Naru?" selidik Mai. Ia meletakkan jarinya di dagu seperti orang yang berpikir.

"Sama sekali tidak, Mai. Aku kemari bukan untuk bertemu dengan Shibuya, tetapi dengan kamu," jawab John.

"Begitu. Rasanya senang sekali mendengar kamu berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak merasa bosan di sini karena ada teman bicara. Asyik!" seru Mai riang. Ia benar-benar kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tetapi, Mai, sebenarnya aku…"

Pintu ruang kerja Tuan Kazuya Shibuya alias Naru kembali terbuka. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya ia hanya memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Wajah tampannya kembali terlihat kesal.

"Mai, kamu berisik sekali. Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan berisik," kata Naru dingin.

Mai langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Naru. Secara reflek ia langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sama sekali kehilangan kendali karena kesenangannya tanpa ia ingat janjinya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan sang bos untuk tidak membuat keributan. John berdiri untuk melihat Naru yang kini telah memunculkan seluruh tubuhnya dan berdiri di pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Naru baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang datang ke kantornya. Dan orang itu adalah John.

"John?"

"Selamat siang, Shibuya," sapa John ramah.

"Ada apa kamu kemari?" tanya Naru tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung saja. Maaf, kalau kedatanganku mengganggu," ujar John.

"Bukan urusan kerja, ya. Mai!" panggil Naru.

"Ya!" Mai yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Naru yang memanggilnya.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya kamu membuat keributan," kata Naru memperingatkan.

"Iya, aku mengerti," lirih Mai.

Mai hanya mengangguk lemah. Naru menatap Mai dengan tajam sehingga membuat Mai menelan ludah melihatnya. Sebelum Naru berlalu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya John mencegatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Shibuya!"

"Ada apa?"

John terlihat menelan ludah sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Ia tampak ragu-ragu, namun kemudian ia berkata, "Bolehkah aku mengajak Mai keluar? Itu pun jika kamu mengizinkannya."

Mai terkejut mendengar ucapan John. John menatap Naru yang hanya diam saja. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membalas tatapan John dan Mai secara bergantian.

"John, apa yang kamu katakan? Aku sedang bekerja dan Naru tidak akan mengizinkanku meninggalkan…"

"Aku izinkan," potong Naru.

"Apa?" Mai menoleh ke arah Naru. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Naru. "Kamu tidak bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Mai yang sedikit mencurigai keputusan bosnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

"Ng, kurasa tidak," jawab Mai pelan. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Naru tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Meskipun begitu dalam hati Mai masih bertanya-tanya karena tidak biasanya Naru memberinya izin seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Shibuya," ujar John tersenyum. Pemuda pirang itu tampak senang mendengar permintaannya dikabulkan oleh Naru. "Kamu dengar, 'kan Mai? Shibuya memberimu izin untuk pergi denganku."

John terlihat sedikit antusias mengatakannya pada Mai. Mai hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum simpul. Di kepalanya masih berputar-putar pertanyaan tentang sikap Naru tadi. Mai tahu bahwa Naru tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan mengizinkannya pergi dengan orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kamu benar-benar serius mengizinkanku pergi dengan John?" tanya Mai lagi untuk memastikan yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ya. Dengan syarat kamu harus kembali sebelum jam empat," kata Naru tegas. Ia tetap menatap Mai dan John dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. "Kamu mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Mai.

"Tenang saja, Shibuya. Aku dan Mai akan kembali sebelum jam empat," ujar John.

Naru tidak berkata apa pun lagi selain menatap John dan Mai sesaat sebelum ia berbalik masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Pintu itu pun tertutup setelah tubuh pemiliknya menghilang di balik pintu tersebut. Mai menoleh ke arah John dan mendapati si pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Mai pun membalas senyuman pemuda ramah tersebut. Mulut John tampak terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita pergi, Mai!" ajak John sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Ng, baiklah." Mai juga memakai mantelnya.

Sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari kantor SPR, Mai menoleh ke pintu ruang kerja Naru. Sempat ia berpikir untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan berpamitan langsung kepada bosnya. Tetapi diurungkannya setelah melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul empat belas lewat tiga puluh delapan menit. Waktunya bersama dengan John tidaklah lama.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naru!" teriak Mai sekerasnya berharap Naru akan mendengar suaranya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Naru dan Mai tahu bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Mai dan John segera keluar dari kantor SPR. Keluar dari kantor yang berisikan dua orang pria dingin yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan membuat seorang gadis _part-time_ selalu merasa jenuh dan bosan dalam menjalani pekerjaannya.

Mai dan John berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat pertokoan Shibuya. Dalam cuaca dingin ini masih banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mai merasa tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan dan seperti yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa jalan-jalan di luar bukanlah ide yang baik. Tetapi pemuda pirang bernama John Brown yang berjalan di sampingnya ini mendatangi kantor SPR secara tiba-tiba dan meminta izin kepada si pemilik kantor untuk mengajak pegawainya berjalan-jalan. Tidak pernah terduga oleh Mai bahwa Naru akan mengizinkannya meninggalkan pekerjaannya selain alasan sakit. Dan tidak pernah juga terlintas di otak Mai bahwa John akan datang untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bukan datang dengan alasan pekerjaan seperti sebelumnya.

_Apa Naru tidak salah memberiku izin? Ah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan John, apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan? Ng, tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada ruginya juga. Aku sedang bosan di kantor dan John datang mengajakku jalan-jalan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak memikirkan apa pun. Nikmati saja waktu santai ini, paling-paling Naru mengizinkanku karena tidak mau konsentrasinya terganggu. Aku yakin itu. Dasar Naru menyebalkan._

Mai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga bahwa Naru tidak akan sebaik itu memberinya izin jika tidak ada sesuatu di baliknya dan Mai terlalu lambat untuk menyadarinya. John melirik Mai, ia bingung dengan wajah gadis itu yang menyiratkan raut kekesalan. Namun, sesekali wajah gadis itu tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu.

"Syukurlah Shibuya memberi kita izin. Kupikir dia tidak akan memberikanmu izin dan mengabaikan permintaanku," kata John seolah-olah membaca pikiran Mai. Padahal maksud sebenarnya hanyalah untuk memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ng, iya. Aku juga juga tidak menyangka Naru akan mengizinkanku untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku sesaat," sahut Mai.

"Itu berarti Shibuya sedang berbaik hati," kata John yang membuat Mai merinding mendengar kata-katanya.

_Oh, John. Seharusnya kamu tahu betapa menyebalkannya dia. Bahkan aku meragukan apa yang dilakukannya tadi kebaikan atau tidak. Dia terlalu misterius._

"Baik?" tanya Mai mengernyitkan dahinya.

John mengangguk. "Iya, baik. Buktinya ia mengizinkan Mai pergi denganku."

"Kamu terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, John. Bisa saja dia membiarkanku pergi karena tidak ingin aku berteriak-teriak kebosanan dan mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca dokumen-dokumen bahasa Inggrisnya itu," dengus Mai.

John hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mai. Ia tahu bahwa Mai akan sanggup membicarakan dan mengeluhkan tentang sikap dingin dan menyebalkan bosnya itu sepanjang perjalanan mereka. John hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika mereka berbelok di suatu toko boneka. Mai mendekati toko tersebut dan menempelkan tangannya di kaca etalase toko. John berjalan menyusul Mai di belakang.

"Lucunya!" seru Mai ketika melihat boneka kelinci putih yang terpajang di etalase toko tersebut.

Boneka kelinci itu benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Bulu-bulunya sangat lebat dan serasa ingin memeluknya erat-erat. Mata Mai benar-benar berbinar melihat boneka tersebut. Tangannya seolah-olah ingin menembus kaca dan menggapainya. John berdiri di samping Mai. Mata biru indahnya menatap boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Mai.

"Boneka yang manis," komentar John.

"Kamu pun berpikir seperti itu, John?" tanya Mai. John hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu mau? Akan kubelikan jika kamu menginginkannya," tawar John.

Mai menatap John sesaat. Kemudian mata cokelatnya mengamati boneka kelinci tersebut dan mencoba mencari tahu berapa harga yang tertera di labelnya. Mata Mai langsung membulat ketika melihat harga dari boneka tersebut yang menurutnya cukup mahal. Tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menurut John harga dari boneka kelinci tersebut. Mai kembali menatap John sambil tersenyum lemah. John menangkap perubahan air muka Mai tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu," tolak Mai halus.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak keberatan membelikannya untuk Mai," kata John. Ia mengamati harga boneka yang tertera di label. "Tidak masalah bagiku mengeluarkan uang 2.750 yen untuk boneka tersebut."

"Terima kasih, John. Tetapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," tolak Mai lagi. "Kamu simpan saja uangmu, lagipula itu hanya boneka. Lebih baik kita ke sana saja!" seru Mai.

Mai menarik tangan John sebelum pemuda tersebut sempat mengeluarkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. John hanya menghela nafas ketika Mai menarik tangannya dan berbelok di suatu toko alat olahraga. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Mai yang terus mengoceh sambil diselingi tawanya. Terkadang John tertawa mendengar beberapa lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Mai. Mereka benar-benar terlihat senang dan penuh canda tawa tanpa mempedulikan cuaca musim dingin yang semakin bertambah dingin. Tampaknya dengan tertawa membuat mereka sedikit melupakan di musim apa mereka saat ini.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut bahkan mereka terkadang memasuki beberapa toko hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Setelah puas melihat-lihat mereka langsung ke luar dari toko tersebut tanpa membeli apa pun. John sudah berkali-kali menawarkan untuk membelikan baju yang dilirik oleh Mai ketika mereka mengunjungi toko pakaian, tetapi setiap kali John menawarkan setiap kali itu juga Mai akan menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Bukannya ia tidak mau tetapi ia benar-benar sungkan dan tidak ingin merepotkan John selaku teman yang sudah cukup lama dikenalnya. Setidaknya ia juga kembali berpikir bahwa sebagian dari barang-barang yang diliriknya tersebut tidak terlalu berguna untuknya.

"Kamu benar tidak mau aku belikan baju tadi, Mai?" tanya John ketika mereka keluar dari toko pakaian.

"Tidak usah, John. Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan mengeluarkan uangmu untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Walaupun aku meliriknya bukan berarti aku ingin memilikinya, 'kan?" sanggah Mai.

"Tetapi aku merasa kamu menginginkannya, Mai," tutur John.

"Hm, kamu ini benar-benar orang yang baik," kata Mai sambil tersenyum manis pada John sehingga membuat _Exorcist_ muda itu sedikit terpana melihat senyumannya. "Terima kasih atas segala penawaranmu, tetapi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," ujar Mai dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, menandakan keseriusan akan ucapannya tadi.

John hanya tersenyum melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di mata Mai tersebut. Ia sangat suka sekali melihat wajah gadis itu yang penuh dengan semangat pantang menyerahnya. _Exorcist_ muda itu benar-benar menyukainya.

"Baiklah kalau Mai berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," kata John menyerah. Mai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja perut Mai berbunyi cukup keras. Wajahnya seketika memerah terlebih lagi ketika melihat wajah John yang terkejut. Mai benar-benar malu telah bersikap memalukan di hadapan John. Sementara John hanya tertawa kecil yang disembunyikan di balik punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Mai melirik John yang diam-diam mentertawakannya.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Aku jadi malu," gerutu Mai dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

_Dia manis sekali._

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakanmu," ujar John yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Mai cemberut karena pada kenyataannya John masih belum menghentikan tawa sembunyi-sembunyinya itu. Menyadari Mai tidak menyukai tindakannya tersebut John menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku," kata John pelan. "Ng, bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tawarnya setengah ragu.

"Makan?" tanya Mai yang masih cemberut.

"Ya. Cuaca semakin dingin jadi kita cari makan saja. Mai mau, 'kan?"

Mai tampak menimbang-nimbang penawaran John yang sudah kesekian kalinya ditawarkan oleh pemuda tersebut. John menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mai. Sebelum Mai terlalu lama berpikir, John langsung menarik tangannya dan membawa gadis itu berbelok di suatu toko sepatu. _Exorcist_ muda berlogat Kansai itu membawa gadis SMU yang _part-time_ di Kantor SPR itu ke suatu restoran Italia yang berada di seberang jalan.

Ketika menyeberangi jalan menuju restoran Italia yang bernama _Diamante __Ristorante_ tersebut, John menggenggam erat-erat tangan Mai seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Mai merasakan ada getaran yang aneh ketika tangan John menggenggam tangannya. Mai juga dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu sangat hangat dan nyaman bahkan jika berlama-lama di dalam genggamannya.

_Tangan John hangat._

Restoran Italia itu sudah berada di hadapan mereka dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka langsung masuk. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke meja yang masih kosong dan mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk. Mai tampak canggung ketika berada di dalam restoran tersebut. Si pelayan memberikan dua daftar menu pada John dan Mai. John memperhatikan daftar menu tersebut dengan seksama sementara Mai terkejut melihat daftar menu tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika membaca satu persatu menu yang tertera. Tidak banyak makanan Italia yang diketahui oleh Mai sehingga ia tidak tahu akan memesan apa terlebih lagi semua makanan di sini dapat dikategorikan mahal.

"Saya pesan _Spaghetti alle vongole_ dan _cappuccino_," kata John sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada si pelayan. Si pelayan hanya mengangguk dan menoleh kepada Mai.

Mai masih berpura-pura membaca daftar menu. Ia sempat berpikir untuk memesan yang sama dengan John tetapi diurungkannya. John menyadari sikap Mai yang aneh.

"Ada apa, Mai?" tanya John khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ng, aku hanya bingung saja mau makan apa," elak Mai sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau bingung pesan saja yang sama denganku," saran John.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu saya pesan yang sama," kata Mai kepada si pelayan.

"Baiklah, silakan ditunggu pesanannya," ujar si pelayan sambil mengambil daftar menu yang diserahkan oleh Mai padanya. Kemudian si pelayan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ng, John," panggil Mai, John menatapnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita makan di sini?" bisik Mai.

"Tentu saja. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin makan spaghetti dan minum cappuccino hangat. Kenapa? Mai tidak suka restoran ini?" tanya John.

"Bu, bukan begitu. Kita 'kan bisa makan di tempat lain," ujar Mai.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tetapi aku harap kali ini Mai mau menerima tawaranku, ya."

John tersenyum. Mai tidak bisa mengelak dari John lagi. Entah kenapa wajah Mai sedikit memanas melihat senyuman John tersebut.

_Uh, kenapa John tersenyum seperti itu?_

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka tiba dan mereka langsung melahap makanan tersebut. Mai terlalu terburu-buru memakan spaghettinya sehingga sausnya menempel di sekitar bibirnya. John hanya tersenyum melihat cara makan Mai yang kurang rapi itu. Ia mengambil serbetnya dan menghapus noda saus yang menempel di bibir Mai. Mai terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan John, ia menarik wajahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Maaf, aku hanya mau menghapus noda saus yang ada di bibirmu."

Mai menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan mendapati noda saus di jarinya. Buru-buru ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. John hanya tertawa kecil. Wajah Mai memerah melihat John tertawa karena sikapnya yang memalukan itu untuk kedua kalinya. John segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Mai dengan lembut.

"Kamu benar-benar manis, Mai," ujar John sambil bertopang dagu.

Mata cokelat Mai membulat mendengar perkataan John. Wajahnya memerah dan juga memanas. Itu membuat Mai jadi ingin menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di balik serbet. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

_Uh, malunya. Sudah dua kali aku bersikap memalukan di hadapan John. Tetapi kenapa John berkata seperti itu? Membuat aku jadi bertambah malu saja._

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, John!"

"Iya, maafkan aku."

"Ng, kamu tidak serius 'kan dengan ucapanmu yang tadi," ujar Mai malu-malu.

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Yang itu… 'Kamu benar'… 'manis'…" ujar Mai ragu-ragu. "Ah, yang tadi itu!"

"Oh, yang itu. Kenapa, ada yang salah?" tanya John. Mai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku serius kalau Mai benar-benar manis."

_Eh? Dia mengatakannya lagi! Aduh, wajahku pasti sangat memerah. Ah, kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, John? Kamu benar-benar membuatku semakin malu saja._

Mai menepuk-nepuk pipinya. John hanya menatap Mai dengan bingung. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Kamu baik-baik saja, Mai?"

"I, iya. Maaf, kalau makanku berantakan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat saja."

"John! Itu tidak lucu."

Mai kembali cemberut sementara John hanya tertawa. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan yang tertunda. Mai mencoba untuk berhati-hati lagi memakan spaghettinya, ia tidak mau membuat kesalahan atau hal yang memalukan lainnya. Hampir dua puluh lima menit mereka berada di restoran tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian mereka segera keluar dari restoran. Wajah Mai terlihat berseri-seri.

"Ah, kenyangnya," kata Mai sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku, John. Kamu baik sekali."

"Sama-sama, Mai."

Mai dan John kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. John melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima belas lewat sembilan belas menit. Waktu jalan-jalannya dengan Mai hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum gadis itu kembali ke kantornya.

_Waktuku tidak banyak._

"Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Mai membuyarkan lamunan John.

"Eh? Ng, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?" usul John.

"Boleh juga. Ayo ke taman!" seru Mai bersemangat.

Mai dan John pun memutuskan untuk ke taman. Cuaca memang cukup dingin tetapi tidak sedingin di awal. Mai kembali mengoceh di sepanjang perjalanan dan John hanya menjadi pendengarnya. John tidak sengaja melihat toko boneka yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Mai. Terlintas di otaknya untuk mampir ke toko tersebut.

"Ng, Mai. Kamu bisa tunggu di sini sebentar?"

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanya Mai.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu, ya!" seru John tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mai.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, John! John!" panggil Mai tetapi John sudah berlari cukup jauh. "John mau kemana, ya?"

Mai sempat berpikir untuk menyusul John tetapi diurungkannya. Maka, Mai memilih untuk menunggu John hingga pemuda pirang itu kembali. Cukup lama Mai menunggu dan ia hampir mengkhawatirkan John yang tidak juga kembali. Namun, kekhawatiran Mai tidak berlangsung lama ketika mata cokelatnya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kamu lama sekali, John," keluh Mai. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu lama menunggu," ujar John menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Ng, apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" tanya Mai yang menyadari tas bungkusan di tangan kanan John.

"Oh, ini. Nanti saja kuberitahu ketika kita sudah sampai di taman," kata John tersenyum.

"Ya, sudah."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke taman. Selama perjalanan Mai selalu melirik-lirik ke arah tas bungkusan yang dipegang oleh John. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dan mencoba mengira-ngira isi dari bungkusan tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di taman dan duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang masih kosong.

Hampir dua menit mereka duduk dalam diam tanpa ada salah satu yang mencoba untuk memecahkan kesunyian. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terkadang sesekali mereka menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ternyata cukup banyak orang yang datang ke taman dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan atau keluarga dengan hewan peliharaan mereka. Mai melirik John dan mendapati John juga meliriknya. Setelah itu keduanya saling tersenyum. Mai mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng, kenapa tiba-tiba kita jadi diam, ya?" tanya Mai sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Ng, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan kepada Mai."

John memberikan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Mai. Mai menerimanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya besar. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untukku?" tanya Mai yang mendapat anggukan dari John. "Apa isinya?"

"Lihat saja dan aku harap Mai menyukainya."

Mai mengeluarkan isi dari bungkusan tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isinya. Ternyata isinya adalah boneka kelinci putih yang dilihatnya di toko boneka tadi. Mai menatap boneka itu dan John secara bergantian, sementara si pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum.

"John, ini…"

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Kamu suka, 'kan?"

"Tetapi, ini 'kan… Ah, John, kamu…" kata Mai terpotong-potong.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku hari ini," kata John lembut.

"Ng, apa boleh buat kalau kamu berkata seperti itu. Terima kasih, John. Kamu benar-benar baik hati," puji Mai. Ia memeluk boneka kelinci itu erat-erat. "Ah, bulunya lembut sekali."

"Aku senang Mai mau menerimanya," kata John. Mai hanya mengangguk.

_John benar-benar orang yang baik. Ternyata dia pergi untuk membelikan boneka ini untukku. Dasar John, padahal sudah kubilang tidak usah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, John. Hari ini kamu benar-benar membuatku senang._

Mai terus memperhatikan boneka kelinci yang tengah didekapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa John terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Tatapan mata yang ditujukannya pada Mai sangat lembut. Mai menyadari bahwa John memperhatikannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"A, ada apa, John? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Mai.

"Ah, maaf," ujar John. "Ng, apa kamu senang pergi denganku, Mai?"

"Tentu saja. Aku senang sekali kamu datang bahkan mengajakku jalan-jalan," kata Mai dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Setidaknya dapat menghilangkan kebosananku selama di kantor. Walaupun aku tidak menyangka Naru akan mengizinkanku pergi dan mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya," canda Mai.

"Tetapi sepertinya kamu senang bekerja di situ walaupun sering mengeluhkan Shibuya," ujar John.

"Ah, tidak juga. Pekerjaanku tidak banyak jika tidak ada kasus. Tetapi, mungkin sedikit…" kata Mai yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"Sedikit apa?" tanya John penasaran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," elak Mai. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

_Aduh, tidak mungkin kalau aku bilang bahwa aku senang kerja di situ karena ada Naru. Uh, wajahku rasanya panas sekali. Semoga John tidak melihat wajahku ini._

"Mai, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya John yang heran dengan sikap Mai.

"I, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

John mengangguk. Kemudian mata birunya menatap ke langit yang tidak begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar lemah. Cuaca semakin bertambah dingin. Keheningan kembali meliputi kedua orang ini yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari kursi taman tersebut. Mai sibuk mengamati boneka kelinci pemberian John sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mata cokelatnya melirik ke arah si pemuda pirang yang diam tak bergeming sambil terus menatap langit. Tatapan matanya begitu lembut dan sayu, tetapi Mai bersumpah bahwa ia melihat tatapan mata itu berubah sedih. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terpatri jelas di otaknya.

Mai tidak pernah melihat John seperti itu. Pemuda berlogat Kansai itu juga tersenyum tetapi, juga terlihat sedih. Selama ini Mai mengenal John adalah seorang pemuda yang ramah dan baik hati. Ia adalah orang asing yang bahasa Jepangnya menggunakan logat Kansai dan dia juga seorang _Exorcist_ muda yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun dari Naru. Di antara para lelaki yang Mai kenal selama dia di SPR, mungkin John adalah sosok kakak laki-laki favoritnya selain Biarawan. Itu yang membuat Mai merasa suka dalam arti lain pada pemuda ini.

_John kenapa, ya?_

"Ng, John…"

"Menurut Mai, Shibuya itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya John tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Mai.

Mai terkejut mendengar pertanyaan John. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ke hamparan salju di bawah kakinya. Tangannya memeluk erat si boneka kelinci.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." John menatap Mai.

"Kupikir seharusnya kamu sudah tahu Naru orang yang seperti apa. Menurutku dia orang ternarsis yang pernah aku kenal di dunia ini, selalu memuja-muja kepintarannya dan menganggap orang lain bodoh. Selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan. Suka mengataiku bodoh dan lamban. Dan aku juga paling tidak suka jika dia menunjukkan senyuman mengejeknya itu," kata Mai berapi-api. Tampaknya ia bersemangat sekali menyebutkan satu per satu keburukan Naru.

"Apa hanya keburukannya saja yang kamu tahu? Di balik keburukan itu pasti ada kebaikannya juga, 'kan?" John tersenyum maklum melihat mata Mai yang menyipit ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kebaikan orang itu seperti apa. Kamu tahu kalau dia sudah menipuku dengan menyuruhku kerja sambilan sebagai alasan untuk mengganti rugi kameranya. Padahal sebenarnya kamera itu ada asuransinya, aku merasa sangat bodoh ketika mengetahuinya. Lalu, dia tersenyum mengejek padaku dengan wajah itu."

"Maksudmu wajah Shibuya tampan?" tebak John.

"Iya, maksudku tidak. Ng, maksudku iya, eh, maksudku tidak," kata Mai berputar-putar. "Uh, kenapa dia harus punya wajah seperti itu?" gerutu Mai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hahahahaha, sepertinya kamu cukup mengenal Shibuya walaupun tidak keseluruhan," ujar John tertawa. "Harus kuakui bahwa Shibuya memang orang yang sangat misterius sehingga kita hanya mengenal luarnya saja."

"Huh, kenapa kita harus membicarakan dia? Mengingat wajahnya saja membuatku kesal," dengus Mai.

"Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu kesal. Tetapi, sepertinya Mai menyukai Shibuya," tebak John lagi.

"Eh, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, John. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai manusia dingin tak berhati itu, tidak akan!" sanggah Mai dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah.

_Hah, apa yang kukatakan? Seharusnya aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukinya, bukan sebaliknya. Ah, John, kenapa kamu harus bertanya seperti itu?_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu masih ada kesempatan untukku," kata John optimis.

Mai terkejut mendengar perkataan John. Hampir saja boneka kelinci di tangannya terjatuh. John menangkap ekspresi terkejut Mai. Mata pemuda pirang itu menatap lembut Mai dan tidak lupa senyuman manisnya.

"A, apa maksudmu, John? Kesempatan apa yang kamu maksud?"

"Aku rasa mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu," ujar John yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mai.

Mai mengangkat alisnya bingung. Kali ini John menatapnya serius.

"Mai, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku… menyukaimu," kata John tegas.

Mai membelalakkan matanya tanda tidak percaya mendengar penuturan John. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangan lagi memegang boneka kelincinya yang kembali hampir terjatuh. Sedetik kemudian Mai tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, kamu bicara apa, John? Aku tahu, kamu pasti sedang bercanda, 'kan?" tebak Mai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Mai Taniyama. Aku serius kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu…"

"A, aku juga menyukaimu, John. Kamu laki-laki yang baik dan sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri…" potong Mai.

John menghela nafas. Kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu Mai. Mata birunya menatap lurus mata cokelat Mai, sementara yang ditatapnya hanya kebingungan.

"Aku mohon kamu dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan perasaan ini sudah lama sekali kusimpan. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu ketika kita bersama dalam suatu kasus. Kamu tahu, aku sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini setelah lebih dari seminggu kupikirkan. Itu karena aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu selain saat terjadi kasus," jelas John panjang lebar.

"John, aku…" Mai tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan John yang sangat terlalu mendadak baginya.

_Ini tidak mungkin. John tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Aku dan John berteman. Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin. John, kamu pasti bercanda, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Katakan kalau kamu sedang bercanda. Katakan, John!_

John melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Mai. Ia dapat melihat wajah Mai yang masih diliputi keterkejutan pasca pernyataan cintanya. Mai mengalihkan wajahnya yang perlahan bersemu merah. Udara yang dingin pun tidak mampu membuat wajah Mai memerah seperti saat ini. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup namun tidak sekencang degupannya ketika berhadapan dengan Naru.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka. Mai memain-mainkan telinga boneka kelincinya, sementara John kembali menatap langit. Senyuman lemah tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Dengan perasaan yang canggung Mai melirik John.

"Sepertinya aku telah membuatmu terkejut, ya, Mai. Aku merasa terlalu terburu-buru, atau mungkin juga tidak karena aku telah memikirnya matang-matang," gumam John tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

_John…_

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Tetapi sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Mai aku sudah merasakan perasaan itu sedikit. Beberapa kali aku mencoba memastikannya hingga kusadari bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

_Hentikan, John. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya…_

"Kita memang dekat sebagai teman karena kamu memang menganggapku seperti itu. Sama dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi semakin kita bersama aku semakin tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai temanku lagi, Mai," ujar John menatap Mai sambil tersenyum. "Aku mulai berpikir untuk meminta lebih. Menjadikanmu milikku."

Mai kembali terkejut mendengar pengakuan John. Gadis berambut cokelat ini sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa John begitu menaruh hati padanya.

"John, jangan bicara seperti itu… Aku…" ujar Mai gugup. Ia merasa kehilangan kata-kata. _Jangan buat aku bingung…_

"Hm, tetapi aku merasa itu hal yang sangat sulit. Aku tahu kalau Mai menyukai Shibuya, dialah satu-satunya penghalangku," kata John yang kembali membuat Mai terkejut. Wajah gadis itu sangat merah.

_He, kenapa bawa-bawa Naru? Aduh, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, John._

"Kamu tahu Mai, setiap kali aku memperhatikanmu kamu juga memperhatikan Shibuya. Meskipun kalian selalu bertengkar tetapi tidak sedikit pun Mai melepaskan pandangan Mai dari Shibuya. Selalu Shibuya dan Mai sama sekali tidak melihatku," ujar John, nada bicaranya terdengar sedih. "Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Mai hanya menganggapku teman untuk selamanya. Iya, 'kan?"

"Ng, aku… Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa…" gumam Mai pelan.

"Hahaha, jangan bingung seperti itu. Katakan saja apa yang ingin Mai katakan, sejak awal aku sudah siap jika Mai akan menolakku," kata John sambil tersenyum simpul.

_John… Entah kenapa mendengar perkataannya tadi aku jadi merasa bersalah… Katakan sesuatu, Mai. Kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu…_

"Ma, maafkan aku… Aku, aku sudah menganggap John seperti kakak laki-lakiku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kamu punya perasaan khusus padaku. Ng, aku…" kata Mai tertahan. "Aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Mai menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap John.

_Sudah kuduga…_

John sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar penuturan Mai. Ia sudah menduganya sejak awal, jauh sebelum ia sempat berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Mai. _Exorcist_ muda itu menepuk pundak Mai. Mai mengangkat wajahnya menatap John.

"Sudahlah, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi kalau aku siap ditolak. Jadi, Mai tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku sudah merasa cukup telah menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Tetapi, tetapi tetap saja aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Kamu lucu sekali, Mai. Tetapi terima kasih kamu sudah memikirkan perasaanku, rasanya sangat lega meskipun sedikit kecewa," gumam John. Senyumannya kembali hangat seperti sedia kala.

_John… Meskipun kamu tersenyum tetapi sebenarnya itu terpaksa, 'kan?_

"John, apa kita tetap berteman?" tanya Mai ragu.

"Tentu saja. Akan selalu tetap seperti ini untuk selamanya karena Mai adalah temanku yang sangat berharga dan paling kusayangi di dunia ini."

"Te, terima kasih. Aku jadi malu mendengarnya," ujar Mai. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. "John, kamu benar-benar laki-laki paling baik yang pernah aku kenal. Aku senang bisa punya teman sepertimu dan kita akan berteman selamanya."

"Ya, terima kasih."

John melirik jam tangannya. Beberapa menit lagi jarum jam di tangannya akan menunjukkan ke angka empat. Waktu kebersamaannya dengan Mai sebentar lagi akan berakhir. John bangkit dari kursi dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Mai.

"Ayo kita pulang. Shibuya akan marah jika kita pulang terlambat," ujar John.

"Hampir jam empat, ya? Baiklah," kata Mai sambil menyambut uluran tangan John.

Sebelum berjalan Mai memasukkan boneka kelincinya terlebih dahulu ke dalam tas bungkusannya. Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang. Reflek Mai memeluk dirinya sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa Mai baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenakan sarung tangan yang kemungkinan tertinggal di kantor.

"Aduh, dingin sekali. Mana aku lupa pakai sarung tangan lagi," keluh Mai sambil terus menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tampaknya cuaca mulai semakin bertambah dingin.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Mai?" tanya John khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mai disertai anggukan. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Tiba-tiba John menggenggam tangan kanan Mai. Mai terkejut melihatnya dan menatap John. Sebelum Mai sempat berkata-kata John sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya.

"Izinkan aku menggenggam tanganmu hingga kita tiba di kantor," pinta John serius.

"Ah, eh, tetapi…" kata Mai ragu. John semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Boleh, 'kan?"

"Ng, ba, baiklah," jawab Mai gugup.

John senang mendengar ucapan Mai dan ia tersenyum. Mai pun membalas senyuman hangat yang dilemparkan John khusus untuknya. Menurut Mai senyuman John kali ini adalah senyuman yang paling hangat dan manis. Tetapi semanis apa pun senyuman John tetap tidak akan dapat membuatnya berada di hati Mai. Karena walau bagaimanapun orang yang disukai Mai hanyalah Naru seorang, pemuda misterius yang senyuman tulusnya hanya dapat dilihatnya di dalam mimpi.

Kedua orang itu terus berjalan menuju Kantor SPR. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika Mai terus menerus berbicara tanpa henti. Faktor pernyataan cinta dari John tadi benar-benar membuat Mai menjadi merasa sedikit canggung jika berada di dekatnya. Terlebih lagi genggaman tangan John yang hangat dan erat itu semakin menyulitkan Mai untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan, sehingga yang lebih tepat adalah membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka.

_Tangan John hangat sekali. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa nyaman. John memang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan dia teman yang sangat baik juga perhatian. Aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata ia menyukaiku. Tetapi maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimamu karena aku menyukai Naru. Hanya menyukai Naru seorang._

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, Mai," kata John tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Tetapi rasanya jadi hangat ketika John menggenggamnya," bisik Mai agar tidak terdengar oleh John. Tetapi sepertinya John mendengarnya karena ia semakin mempererat kembali genggamannya.

"Mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk bisa menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan Mai sedikitpun hingga saat ini berakhir."

Mai menatap sendu wajah John. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar perkataan John seperti itu seakan-akan mereka seperti orang yang akan berpisah untuk selamanya. Mai tidak mau John berpikiran jika ini adalah akhir dari segalanya karena mereka masih bisa berteman. Mai Taniyama akan selalu menganggap John Brown sebagai teman baiknya seperti yang lainnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Mai membalas genggaman tangan John. Mata biru John tampak terkejut ketika menyadarinya terlebih lagi saat melihat perubahan wajah Mai yang perlahan-lahan memerah.

"Ja, jangan menatapku seperti itu. A, aku hanya merasa kedinginan saja," kata Mai berbohong.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," ujar John.

Wajah Mai kembali memerah mendengar perkataan John. Kemudian mereka saling tersenyum. Perjalanan terus berlanjut dimana salju perlahan-lahan mulai turun dari langit. Butiran-butiran kristal bening itu menjadi pengiring dalam perjalanan mereka. John hanya tersenyum ketika Mai bersorak kegirangan melihat salju yang turun. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari genggaman tangan tersebut terlihat semakin erat.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di Kantor SPR tepat tujuh menit sebelum pukul empat. Mai menghela nafas lega karena tiba sebelum waktunya. Ia tidak mau mendengar omelan Naru yang menyalahkan keterlambatan dari waktu yang diberikannya hingga dapat berujung kepada pemotongan gaji. Pemikiran Mai cukup berlebihan tetapi hal itu kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Mai menyadari tangan John sudah tidak lagi menggenggamnya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menepati perkataannya.

"Terima kasih, ya, John. Hari ini aku merasa senang sekali dan maaf atas pernyataanmu yang…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mai. Aku merasa segalanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Kencan hari ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan untuk selamanya," kata John tersenyum.

"Ke, kencan? Jadi yang tadi itu kencan, ya?" tanya Mai dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Memangnya menurutmu apa? Aku pikir Mai menyadarinya," kata John lagi. Pemuda pirang ini harus menahan tawanya karena menyadari kepolosan Mai yang menggemaskan itu.

"Aku pikir hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja. Uh, sepertinya aku tidak peka sama sekali," kata Mai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hahaha, anggap saja sebagai latihan jika nanti Mai kencan dengan Shibuya," canda John.

"He, ke, kencan dengan Naru? Itu tidak mungkin! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," dengus Mai dengan wajah memerah. Sementara John hanya tertawa saja.

Pintu ruangan bos terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati John dan Mai. Raut wajahnya yang datar benar-benar dapat membuat semua orang menahan nafas melihatnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam terkunci pada dua orang di hadapannya. Mai menutup mulutnya ketika ia terlambat menyadari kesalahan yang tanpa sadar diperbuatnya. Kini pemuda bernama Kazuya Shibuya itu berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Kamu benar-benar berisik, Mai. Apakah aku harus menutup mulutmu itu dengan lakban?" tanya Naru dingin.

"Ma, maaf, Naru. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maaf," kata Mai membungkuk.

Naru tidak mempedulikan Mai yang meminta maaf padanya. Matanya beralih menatap pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sebelah Mai. John mencoba tersenyum kepada Naru.

"Kamu masih di sini, John?"

"Ya, aku mengantar Mai pulang sekaligus untuk berterima kasih dan berpamitan padamu. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Mai untuk pergi denganku," ujar John.

"Kamu sudah mengatakannya di awal," ujar Naru singkat.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu tetapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Mai."

"Eh, apa itu?"

John mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Mai dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu. Ia berusaha agar Naru tidak mendengarnya.

"Saat ini Shibuya memang masih bersikap dingin padamu. Tetapi aku yakin suatu saat ia akan bisa bersikap hangat padamu. Sebagai teman aku akan selalu mendukungmu," bisik John.

"Eh?" Wajah Mai langsung merah padam. "John, kamu…"

"Aku menyayangimu," bisik John sebelum ia mencium pipi Mai dengan cepat.

_J, John menciumku… di depan Naru… Hua, apa yang kamu lakukan, John?_

Mai terkejut dan tubuhnya terasa membatu. Pikirannya berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang dicium oleh John. Kecupan singkat itu terasa hangat. Wajah Mai semakin memerah. Sementara John hanya tersenyum, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Naru yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan aksi John tadi. Pemuda dingin itu tetap memasang wajah datar seolah-olah kejadian di hadapannya tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih," kata John yang mulai membuka pintu. "Oh iya, Shibuya…" kata John yang tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat, "_I just __wanted to __say __that __you__ are __a __lucky __man_. _Bye_."

John pun menutup pintu setelah melayangkan senyuman pada Naru dan Mai. Mai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh John. Ia melirik Naru dan Naru yang menyadarinya langsung menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naru dingin.

"Ng, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan John tadi," ujar Mai penasaran.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa di sekolahmu tidak ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris?"

"Tentu saja ada!" jawab Mai ketus. "Maaf saja kalau aku bodoh dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Kamu memang bodoh. Kalau ingin tahu artinya cari saja di kamus karena aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu," kata Naru dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa katamu? Dasar pelit! Bagaimana aku mau cari tahu artinya di kamus kalau John bicara cepat seperti itu?" gerutu Mai. Ia kesal sekali dengan sikap Naru.

"Karena itu aku bilang kamu bodoh."

_Uh, dasar laki-laki menyebalkan. Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan manusia menyebalkan ini?_

"Waktu bersantaimu sudah berakhir dan sekarang kembali bekerja. Buatkan aku teh," perintah Naru.

"Huh, kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Mai melepaskan mantelnya dan menyangkutkannya sebelum berjalan ke dapur. Tas bungkusan berisi boneka kelinci pemberian dari John diletakkannya di sofa. Mulut Mai terus menggerutu selama perjalanan menuju dapur.

"Kalau kamu terus menggerutu seperti itu aku akan memotong gajimu."

Mendengar perkataan Naru tadi membuat Mai semakin tidak berhenti menggerutu. Naru pun tidak terlalu mempedulikan gerutuan Mai karena pada dasarnya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat memotong gaji Mai. Naru berjalan mendekati sofa. Matanya terhenti pada bungkusan yang dibawa Mai. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Selama beberapa saat Naru menatap datar boneka kelinci putih yang ada di tangannya.

"_I'm not a __lucky __man __as __you __say__, __John__. __I don't __like __it_," gumam Naru.

Naru mengembalikan boneka kelinci itu ke dalam bungkusan dan meletakkannya di tempat semula. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya sambil menunggu Mai membawakan teh pesanannya. Sementara itu di dapur Mai sedang menyeduh teh. Wajahnya terlihat masih kesal. Matanya menatap salju yang turun dari jendela. Entah kenapa ia kembali teringat perjalanannya bersama John di bawah salju, kemudian ciuman mendadak dari John. Tanpa sadar tangannya kembali menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Uh, hari ini rasanya benar-benar aneh. John menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan juga menciumku di depan Naru. Tetapi sepertinya laki-laki dingin itu tidak mempermasalahkannya," gerutu Mai.

_Yah, walaupun Naru menyebalkan tetapi aku tetap menyukainya. Kalau aku tidak menyukainya pasti aku akan menerima perasaan John. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada John dan betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang sangat memperhatikanku. Walaupun aku suka John dan yang lainnya tetapi itu hanya sebatas teman. Maafkan aku, John. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu karena selamanya kamu akan tetap menjadi temanku. Selamanya akan tetap seperti ini._

"Ah, aku malah melamun. Naru bisa marah kalau aku telat mengantarkan tehnya," ujar Mai sambil membawa teh pesanan Naru dengan terburu-buru.

Di luar seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan dengan wajahnya yang lesu. Senyuman hangat yang terakhir kali diperlihatkannya di Kantor SPR tadi telah menghilang. Cahaya pada bola mata biru itu terlihat redup. Langkah kakinya terasa lambat seakan terseret-seret. Langit telah berwarna oranye menandakan sore tiba dan malam akan segera menjelang.

Salju yang turun menghinggapi rambut pirangnya dan mantel cokelatnya. Pemuda itu berhenti sesaat untuk menatap langit yang masih menjatuhkan kristal-kristal indahnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang beberapa saat lalu telah menggenggam tangan seorang gadis. Gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa karena si pemuda sangat menyukainya. Namun, ternyata nasib berkata lain bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Tidak sampai kapanpun karena gadis itu menyukai orang lain. Menyukai pemuda dingin yang selalu membuat si gadis kesal padanya.

Si pemuda pirang bernama John Brown, seorang _Exorcist_ muda berlogat Kansai mengepalkan jemari kirinya. Ia berandai-andai seakan masih menggenggam tangan si gadis berambut cokelat bernama Mai Taniyama, gadis SMU yang bekerja _part-time_ di SPR, kantor penelitian fenomena makhluk gaib milik Kazuya Shibuya atau Naru yang dianggapnya sebagai saingannya. John menghela nafas ketika menatap tangannya tersebut. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah kuduga hasilnya akan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya akan tetap seperti ini untuk selamanya."

* * *

_Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sejak lama_

_Dan aku juga sudah siap untuk menerima segala keputusanmu_

_Apa pun yang kamu katakan tidak akan kusesali_

_Karena secara terus terang kamu katakan lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan diriku_

_Meskipun begitu aku merasa lega telah mengatakannya padamu_

_Hatiku yang selalu gugup menghadapimu kini perlahan-lahan telah tenang_

_Namun aku juga tidak memungkiri kekecawaan yang mendalam ini_

_Aku mencoba untuk menyimpannya seorang diri di lubang terdalam hatiku_

_Aku, John Brown, dan kamu, Mai Taniyama adalah teman_

_Itulah yang kamu katakan di akhir bahwa kita akan tetap berteman_

_Selamanya tidak akan ada yang dapat mengubah hubungan kita seperti di awal_

_Karena pada akhirnya akan selalu tetap seperti ini untuk selamanya_

_**The End

* * *

**_

Bagaimanakah menurut kalian fic ini?

Silakan tuliskan komentar kalian pada kolom review. Saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fic pertama saya ini dan maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

* * *

**_Februari, 2011_**

_**Neary Lan**  
_


End file.
